


Piercings

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: Un futuro juntos [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Sensuality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ahora conocida mirada de depredadora le dijo exactamente como iba a empezar su jornada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings

A pesar de que estaba despierto siguió sin moverse.

Despertar de esta forma debería ser lo más cercano a estar en el cielo.

Las puntas de los dedos femeninos siguieron deslizándose por la frente, de una inexistente y perforada ceja a la otra; el movimiento era lento y delicado, cargado de ese miedo a que le despertara por error. Sabía que con la fiesta del gremio terminando muy de madrugada debía ser casi el medio día pero eso no le importaba, al fin y al cabo estaban de vacaciones tras la ultima misión que completaron.

Las caricias bajaron por su nariz y la arrugo ante el inusual cosquilleo.

Eso hizo que parara así que se vio obligado a moverse para darla la seguridad de que no le había despertado por error.

La respiración cerca de su piel le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba más cerca de él, el toque tentativo en los labios casi el arranco un gemido aunque al bajar por los microdermales de la barbilla se dio cuenta de que, posiblemente, no era buena idea el hacerse el dormido.

Más aún cuando llego a los nuevos que se hizo en los pezones.

Aprovechar la misión para hacérselos había sido una buena idea pero las caricias femeninas le estaban empezando a excitar y eso mostraba que todavía no habían terminado de curarse.

La caída de los dedos por sus abdominales le obligo a abrir los ojos.

Levy se mordía el labio inferior observando sus piercings, disfrutando del aparente poder sobre su cuerpo mientras estaba "aún" dormido.

-Buenos días -consiguió gruñir.

-Todavía no.

Y la ahora conocida mirada de depredadora le dijo exactamente como iba a empezar su jornada.


End file.
